the Mission with in
by SawHawk
Summary: MISSION is ALIVE!
1. Alive

How did I ever get here? She asked every day. How? Of course she really knew why she was here. It was all because, ten years ago she had followed the only one that she loved and the only one that had really loved her in return. Sour she had had a wookiee shadow for two years before that. But that was just part of the problem. Having a wookiee for a friend after awhile can start to feel like you just have a very big very hairy dog. Still she missed Zalbarr. She still dreamed about him, what he had been not what he became.

Ten years ago, back on Taris where her brother had left her alone to fend for her self and the only person she could call her friend was a large orange haired wookiee he, out of no where showed up.

She first met him in the cantina. He said his name was Zax Tanzor and he seemed to have a weird interest in taris. At first she thought he was a fugitive of some sort on the run with a bounty on his head. But later when he and his friend helped free Zollbar from the gamorrean slavers she began to have doubts. Then later she learned that he was a Republic commando and he and his friend were looking for a Jedi. They traveled for months together and as it neared a year she realized she loved him as father as big brother and that she depended on him. That was where she had made her mistake. No the mistake was that she depended on him too much. Even as he became a jedi she leaned on him. Especially after Mallik destroyed taris, the only home she had had for years. The arrear was that the more she leaned on him the more he extended his arm to hold her, the more he used his own strength, the more he gave his self to her. She so needed it. She thought. He was the only one who would hold her. Her brother hadn't, Zollbar couldn't and no one else would. She needed him and that was why when he turned to the dark side it crushed her. At first she didn't believe it but when he ordered Zollbar to kill her she felt all the support all the strength all the love jerked from her and she suddenly fond her self, alone. And it crushed her it killed her.

It's hard to kill someone who is all ready dead. Even as Zollbar's big hand grabbed her throat she felt the last of Zax's strength leave her and she died. But as her body lay motionless on the ground something in side stirred. The small part of her that was left began to come back. And she felt her longs take a small painful breath as she slowly came back to her own body. She wished she had died and staid dead. But she hadn't. She woke up to the small weak fragment of herself that was left after his strength had left her. So she wondered the galaxy for years after trying to find herself, trying to forget. And now look were she was where she had always said she would never be. Dancing for a hutt. And she had only fond half of herself. How could this have happened?

"Mission?"

The blue twi'lek slowly looked over at the other dancer her eyes still watery.

"Mission we're ready."

Mission quietly got up and walked out into the hutt's lounge chamber.

Shift hurriedly pushed threw the traffic of human bodies trying in vane to reach Soga's palest before it was too late.

Mission interred her room at half past 12. She had danced for 4 hours than stopped for a bite had shower to wash the sweat off than retuned to her room for the needed sleep. But it wouldn't come. She knew. It hadn't ever since the day Zax had tuned to the dark side. And it wouldn't now. She lay on her bed thanking (ones again) about all that had happened. She never saw the figure in the corner until it was to late.


	2. TO LATE?

Shift stepped up to the front door of the Hutt's palace. He had arrived in Norshada less than an hour ago. And yet…he thought…it might be to late. He stopped in front of a large keypad terminal and pressed the directory button. A series of names and room numbers appeared on the panel screen. Shift began to scan the river of names.

"Mission! Got it!"

Shift quickly ran through the open door to the corridor beyond.

Shift brought his COM up to his mouth has he ran down the winding corridors to his distention beyond.

"Shift reporting to Carth Onasi! Repeat Shift reporting to Carth Onasi! Over."

There was a long silence followed by a loud hissing noise.

"This is Carth Onasi. Make your report."

Shift spun around a corner that led to the staff chambers. But as he did so he lost his footing and fell with a loud crash to the floor dropping his COM as he did so. He jumped back to his feet and ran on. There was no time now, if he was real lucky he wouldn't be to late.

But something told him luck wasn't with him.


End file.
